Rejection
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: Maybe I could have been...if I told him how I feel about him, but I was scared. I was scared of rejection, so I choose not to tell him how I feel. Hitomi X Hayate


**A/N: I don't understand why I didn't post this up awhile back. I know I have been lacking some fanfics on Hayate and Hitomi even after so many people have been begging me to do so. Well, here is a one-shot for all you Hitomi X Hayate fans. **

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

...

**~Rejection ~**

The chattering in the bar was getting louder as it fills with people I've never met. Perhaps they are Zack's friends, I don't know. I am not really the type to be hanging around bars but a lot of people I knew where here and I just wanted to have a great time. Every now and then someone would walk towards me and congratulate me for my performance in the Dead or Alive Tournament. I gave it my all.

Second place wasn't so bad but I wish I could have won. I was so close. One more match and I could have been Champion. I thought I could have lasted a little longer against Jann Lee but sadly I couldn't. He proved to be a great match. He was a great match but I think he wouldn't have defeated "him."

"Hitomi!"

I heard my name being called out. I instantly remembered what I was doing when Leifang came running towards me. I stop circling the rim of my glass of my iced tea and turned to face my best friend.

"Hey, Leifang. What's up?" I said with a smile.

"You were great out there. Too bad we both lost to 'him'." Leifang said disappointedly, as she glared over to where Jann Lee was sitting at the other side of the bar.

"Maybe next time...that reminds me, what exactly happened in the ring?"

I can see Leifang's cheeks flush. "What? Uh...nothing."

Now, I am getting curious. She keeps turning a darker shade of crimson by the second that's when I realized what is going on.

"Leifang?" I paused, and leaned over to her so no one can hear what I was going to say. "Do you like Jann Lee?"

Almost immediately, Leifang begins to shout. "What? Hell no!"

People began to stare at us as she lists out the reasons why she doesn't, but each one sounds like a reason why she does. I want to burst out laughing. She can tell him how she feels while I can't tell the one I "like" how I feel. Leifang stops ranting when Jann Lee, dressed in a white t-shirt and black pants, walks toward us. Leifang notices and all she could do is stare back at me and flush even more. The closer Jann Lee gets, the more obvious I take the hint that I think that is my cue to give little Miss Rant here some alone time with her crush.

I get out of my seat and head towards the door that lead to the outside.

"Hitomi, where are you going?" Leifang asked. I can see her mouthing the words 'don't leave me alone with him.'

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." I said to her.

I didn't get to see her expression when she turned towards him. I was already out the door and into the cool breeze of a fall night. I zip my jacket closed as a rogue wind swept through me. I really hope Leifang says something to Jann Lee and doesn't chicken out like I did.

I heave a sigh.

It had been two years since I last seen 'him.' The moment I locked eyes with him only twenty four hours ago, I just wanted to run into an embrace and tell him how I felt about him and how much he means to me.

"Oh Hayate." I whispered.

I don't know what was it about him that made me feel so alive. Is it his smile? No, maybe. What if it's his commitment to fighting? Maybe not. I knew after hours after meeting him that he had to be some kind of fighter. I don't know. Or is it because he believes that like my father that I am a great fighter? I really don't have the answer. What I do know is that I love him. I should have told him that before I enter the finals. He was right here with me.

He hasn't changed much in the last two years but neither have I except that I am now in college and I was just some silly little girl with the biggest crush on him. He still had that short chestnut hair that I liked. I'm still getting used to the fact that he is a...ninja. That's right. I never believed they were real. I always thought they were a myth that arouse during the Sengoku Period in Japan. I have to thank my dad for teaching me about their history.

It's getting cooler now. I wrap my arms around my body to keep from freezing to death. What I give to be in his arms. Maybe I could have been...if I told him how I feel about him, but I was scared.

I was scared of rejection, so I choose not to tell him how I feel. I never had been in this type of situation but I've seen girls in my high school confess their love for a boy only to be turned down. I didn't want my heart broken. It's bad enough that I don't get to see him. He lives in Japan while I live in Germany. We are thousands of miles apart. We both are from a different world.

I can feel a tear fall onto my cheek.

Why am I crying? I shake my head. I'm starting to sound like Leifang. Here I am wishing she tells Jann Lee how much she likes him while I can't tell Hayate the same thing. I am just making excuses just like before the finals of DOA when I asked him to spar with me as warm up. However, those last few minutes with him were the best in my entire life. He even wished me luck. He told me that he always knew I was strong. And I let him go.

The breeze is starring to pick up, I should really head back inside with everyone else. I turned to go back inside when….

"Hitomi."

I'm suddenly hearing his voice again. I turned around and there he is. Hayate. He looks the same like before the tournament only a little tired.

"Hayate...what are you doing here?" I'm in shock.

"Came to see how you were." He says as he starts walking towards me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks." He gets closer while I stayed to glue to the floor.

Hayate is just standing a few feet from me.

"You lost."

"Huh?" I said not knowing what he meant. Was I lost? Yupe, in his eyes. He glances over to where the arena of the DOA tournament was held and then I realized what he meant.

"Oh….yeah. But it's okay." I said with a smile. "Next time, I will win. I will be DOA's next champion!"

I can see a smile form on his lips, I can feel my heart beat faster. "I'll be sure to be there when you do."

My insides feel like jelly. His simile is like a sun and I'm an ice cream melting under his rays. I wish I can be like this forever. Just me and him. Together forever. This is it. I have to do it now or I might not get another chance ever again. Don't think of rejection, think of love.

"Um...Hayate...there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

"What is it, Hitomi?" He asked, becoming worried.

"I...um...well….I…..lo-" I stop.

I can't do this. I can't tell him. He will just leave me like he has all this time or just flat out reject me. He probably has someone waiting for him back at home.

"It's nothing." I said with a sad smile.

I began to walk away from him, making my way back into the back into the bar when I feel him grasp at my wrist. I'm startled by his touch. It's soft and wonderful at the same time. I locked onto his eyes. He reaches over to my face and wipes a tear that I had not notice had fallen onto my cheek.

Without thinking, I entwined my arms around his neck. I want him to be with me. I can feel his arms around my waist. I expected him to pull me away but he doesn't. Instead he draws me closer to his body. He nestles his nose into my hair as he breaths in my scent. I swear I am at the brink of bursting into more tears when he whispers into my ears the exact same words I've been trying to tell him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
